User talk:Stellar Forger
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Retsu Unohana page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 16:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hi Stellar Forger, my name is Schiffy, and I am a member of the Policy & Standards Committee. At the current moment, your signature is not really... adequate. Signatures should it make clear as to who left the comment/message. Yours is lacking this in every way possible. Your name is not included, nor is a link to your userpage. It's just a bunch of words that have no relation to your username. Thanks, :i dont know how to add a link to my user page but i did fix the signature more or less --Grand Stellar Forger 17:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) If you are unaware of how to use the Signature feature then go to the specified page. Usually the standard setup, on the preferences page is ::Stellar Forger (talk) *which makes ::Stellar Forger (talk). *OR if you must use the nickname: ::Grand Stellar Forger (talk) *which makes: ::Grand Stellar Forger (talk) and STILL links to your appropriate account. You know instead of using a signature with no links and not even the correct name. Just make sure you tick the I want to use wikitext in my signature option too. As it stands your signature does NOT have your name on it, it has a nickname you have assigned yourself without even a link to the page so people know who you really are and who is leaving message. I suggest you update it or start using your proper name without the Grand. If not I will continue to tag your posts as unsigned as they are inadequately signed. :i do apologies if i was making this didfficult for you ... i am kinda new to this and not fully sure how to work my own home page ... i know there are help pages but i did not / really look for them ... again my humblest aplolgies--Stellar Forger (talk) 10:26, October 30, 2015 (UTC)